


如果可以，不要跟一對情侶三人行

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀(TV), 西幽玹歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

[東離劍遊記 架空] 

殤不患隻身在廊間穿梭，偶而停下眺望遠方，又轉身越過假山，穿過偏門，接著在門口停下。  
前方凜雪鴉泰然地倚在樹上，抽著菸斗。  
「……你不是偶然在這的吧。」  
「哎呀，我以為你打算離開，所以追來瞧瞧。但看來好像不是？」  
「不是，我在找浪巫謠。」

凜雪鴉用菸斗敲敲頭。「這就奇怪了，你在找人？但這一路來你不曾喊過浪大俠的名字呢。」  
殤不患摸摸鼻子，解釋道：「呃……我在找他，他會知道的。」

凜雪鴉對這回答非常疑惑，正想再問，便聽見後方傳來衣料破風聲。紅衣銀靴的浪巫謠飛身落地，輕巧地步至殤不患跟前。凜雪鴉瞧他不發一語地盯著殤不患，難道浪巫謠真的知曉殤不患正在找他。

另外一件奇怪的事，是浪巫謠身後三條髮辮，最右邊那條不知怎地短了些。

殤不患讓浪巫謠轉過身，撩起那變短的髮辮，說：「丹翡說她教導失敗，對你十分抱歉，已經罰殘雲了。」  
凜雪鴉踏前一步，問：「發生什麼事了？」  
聆牙說：「一個時辰前，旦那跟那小子對練，原本好好的，中途他不知怎麼了腳步一亂，劍氣一歪攻向坐在樹上的阿浪，阿浪雖然閃掉，但頭髮被削掉了一點。」  
聆牙又說：「其實沒什麼大不了的啦，阿浪又沒受傷。」

「呃……也是。」殤不患順了順髮尾，只覺可惜。浪巫謠的頭髮一直很柔美，多年前散髮裝束雖然只見過幾次就換了，而且幾乎都在打架，但火紅的直長髮遠看就很有光澤。雖然綁起髮辮掩蓋不少光彩，但依然能瞧出他保養得很好。

「只是可惜了這紅髮。」殤不患從懷中取出一塊布巾，將之攤開，裡頭包著幾縷紅髮。  
聆牙說：「……你把頭髮撿起來了？」  
凜雪鴉也有同樣的疑問，只是聆牙問出口了。  
「咦？不撿嗎？被削掉不少耶！」殤不患一臉驚訝地回。  
凜雪鴉還沒吐槽，浪巫謠已經一把將布巾搶回，大步走向裡屋。  
殤不患看看凜雪鴉，一臉疑惑。最後追上浪巫謠。  
而凜雪鴉只聞到一股臭酸味，決定去找受罰的捲殘雲。

這邊浪巫謠踏進丹翡安排的廂房，坐在小几上，抓來變短的髮辮比劃一會，確實不太習慣。  
聆牙在凜雪鴉面前沒提的是，身體髮膚，受之父母，但浪巫謠早已是孤兒，沒什麼孝之始也。  
殤不患跟進來關上門，坐在小几另一邊。  
「殤。」  
「嗯？」  
「聽說精力旺盛的男人頭髮長很快。」  
「啊？」這是在說什麼？  
聆牙問出了殤不患也想問的問題。

「我對殤一直很有精力，所以頭髮會長很快的。」

殤不患聞言扶額，心裡吶喊：「浪巫謠你這兩年到底經歷了什麼！這哪裡聽來的？」

END

\----

1\. 我只是再想，阿浪感知這麼靈，那是不是如果殤叔要找，阿浪應該會知道？  
2\. 但我沒想要寫這麼戀愛臭酸味的橋段。  
3\. 西幽時我都在看白浪的頭髮，好柔好順啊。

4.取這名字是真的不知道要叫什麼，但或許也可以寫旅行的各種凜雪鴉被閃的遭遇??


	2. Chapter 2

按照殤不患的計劃，需要在晚上行事，由於離出發還有時間，因此三人原地暫歇。  
浪巫謠站在樹下，仰頭看著嘯狂狷，陷入回憶。  
當初被嘯狂狷煽動入宮，也因此遇見殤不患與陸天命，決心斬盡世間邪惡。  
之後則被兩方人馬追殺多年。

蠍瓔珞重拾了驕傲之心，給了自己重新來過的機會。而嘯狂狷遊走在世界規則之中，利用他人成就自己，不曾改變。  
如今自西幽而來東離的惡，客死異鄉。

浪巫謠挑了一處面向西方的小坡，為嘯狂狷安葬。

過後。  
浪巫謠坐在石上，輕捻琵琶。  
殤不患跟凜雪鴉將細節討論了結後，走了過來，坐在浪巫謠身旁。「辛苦了。」  
聆牙說：「嘛，就當為一個情份吧。」  
浪巫謠傾身倚著殤不患，哼唱起安魂曲。  
為他送別。

風颯颯，悠遠的樂聲隨風而散，碎於金黃耀眼的夕陽下。

END

1.因為有狂犬，所以凜雪鴉表示他不要出場  
2.浪真善良(暖心)

3.不到500字才是小段子阿(到底有多怨念)  
4.跟上一篇調性整個不同啊XD但我也是不知道該歸類去哪


	3. 如果可以，不要跟一對情侶三人行03

[東離劍遊記 架空] 如果可以，不要跟一對情侶三人行03

儘管殤不患在過去蒐集魔劍的旅途中，對各種光怪陸離的事件已見怪不怪，但過境到了東離後，他才見識到，很多事情沒有最奇怪，只有更奇怪。  
這片沼澤因為一棵魔樹被附近村民視為禁地，但孩童見到生人過於興奮，帶著人到處參觀，卻太過靠近，被粗壯的枝枒連同前去救援的浪巫謠一起被捲走。  
殤不患實在懶得去探究為什麼樹會動了……

飛身趕到時，正見浪巫謠凌空砍掉枝枒，接著吟雷轉回琵琶，音波一震，四週正圍上的枝枒盡斷，作怪的魔樹被截得僅剩少許的樹枝。  
果然浪巫謠一人處理綽綽有餘，但那隻掛在樹上的銀靴是怎回事？ 

這邊浪巫謠背著飽受驚嚇而嚎啕大哭的孩童翩然落地，踮著腳落在巴掌大的小石頭上。看了看方才當成替身而被撈走的靴子，低頭左看看右看看，乾淨的裸足晃了晃，思索著該不該不顧髒的直接踩下去──

「浪，等等！」殤不患過去將孩童交給凜雪鴉，讓他先送回去，讓父母安下心。  
接著將浪巫謠抱起來，鞋尖一頂，將那顆方才被浪巫謠拿來墊腳的石頭，往不遠的樹一踹，石頭竟將樹連腰斬斷，約一人環抱樹幹連切口都是平的。  
殤不患將浪巫謠安置在上，讓他坐好。

浪巫謠低頭看自己的裸足，雖然男人光腳不如何，只是光天化日有違禮儀，正考慮如何解決時，殤不患已解下自己的披風，蓋在浪巫謠腿上，遮掩那抹雪白。  
還抓來浪巫謠的手壓好披風，才交代：「你別動，我去拿鞋。」

浪巫謠瞧著腿上一片墨色，銜著笑，在布料底下，悄悄用腳趾頭玩著披風。

End

石頭好衰，樹也好衰。


	4. 04

[東離劍遊記 架空] 如果可以，不要跟一對情侶三人行04

纖長的手指游移在麥色皮膚上，紅色的蔻丹在墨色長髮中若隱若現。本以為是慢調的爵士，輕緩地撫著對方健壯的肌膚，但細看才發現，其實那五指因主人不停被撞擊，酥軟得只得扶著對方肩頭。

上方的人挺動一陣，低聲說了些什麼後，向邀舞一般，輕輕端來那顫抖的手。先捏一捏指腹、摳一摳指甲片，翻過來搓一搓指節處，細細拂過因練武與練琴而磨出的繭。之後鼻尖湊過去，輕嗅氣味後，張嘴輕咬掌根一口，感受唇下那如戰鼓般激烈的脈搏。接著舌尖探出，朝著敏感的掌心舔舐過去。

微粗的鬍渣蹭著皓腕，原先手部就敏感的人使勁忍著，白皙的身子漫著蜜色，而那方才被舔舐挑逗過的茱萸，就快比那散在枕被間的橘紅焰髮，更加鮮紅欲滴。  
柔韌的舌尖鑽進指頭間，擦著掌指關節；牙還啃起了虎口處。然而當兩根指頭被對方納入溫暖濕潤的口腔中時，綠眸青年還是忍不住掙扎起來。原先被分開的腳反抗地蹬著，但這一動更加絞動著體內的熱物，頂端那突掠過敏感處，原先有力的腿霎時像被抽乾了氣力，只得攀著對方肌理分明的腰部。還時不時滑下去，使腿後跟蹭著結實的臀部。

上頭的人叼著指頭勾起唇角，扶了扶攀著自己的大腿，腰臀緩緩又深深地往前頂了幾回，下頭的人快感一出，熱度從下身竄上，張嘴喊出一聲難耐的呻吟，汗濕的腰背一弓，腳趾捲曲起。  
如鼓般低沉又性感的輕笑聲響起，墨髮男子終於放過那可憐的手，將之安置在自己胸前，接著雙手捧起青年臀部，腰部律動起來。

受著撞擊逐漸無力的五指，尋找著方便落”手”之處，最後按在結實的腹部處。指尖無意識地描繪起對方肌肉的分界線，從腹橫肌至腹外斜肌，還在肚臍逗留一陣。  
儘管自己的高昂就在不遠處，但青年無意撫慰。卻是不知曉這些動作，更加刺激著對方，腹部隨著愛撫一抽一抽地，腰部的動作更是不留情地猛送。

直到兩人發出高亢的吼聲與呻吟，在腹部流離的手背，濺上一抹白濁。

END  
就是想寫色的，沒頭沒尾沒關係啦


End file.
